


Comendabilis

by Wander Riordan (lferion)



Category: Society for Creative Anachronism RPF
Genre: Couplets, Fights, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1994-04-02
Updated: 1994-04-02
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Wander%20Riordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of the striving of Alfred of Carlyle in March Crown Tournament AS XXVIII, at Gardner's Cove in the Kingdom of the West, 20 March 1994 in the common reckoning of years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comendabilis

Look up inspiration, the falcons fly high  
Five score & fourteen gather here nigh.

Alfred among them; to Bradford would bring  
Honor & gladness: the estate of a King.  
First met he Tristan, who, young & untried,  
Saw not the blow coming & right swiftly died.  
Allan MacMillan was better prepared  
But not quite enough as Sir Alfred he dared.  
Falan stooped sudden, a hawk silver-pure  
Twin'd blades stopped his rising again to the lure.  
And likewise, in battle, defeated Couer Vie  
Oh, merry in Bradford must gentle Anne be.

Look up inspiration, the Sun she is high  
The field holds opponents most worthy to try.

Wolfram dashed, doughty, swift in the fray  
But Alfred, undaunted, defeated that play.  
Alail lost a feather, a leg and his life  
And left then the fray for the arms of his wife.  
Crafty and clever is Robert Woodsende  
Brilliant the battle that saw Robert's end.  
Twice Alfred fought Pembroke, stern honor to serve  
& winning, acknowledged bold Stephen's bright verve.

Look up inspiration, the falcons fly close  
The long day's stern striving has harrowed the host.

Again fared forth Alfred, summoned to stand  
'Gainst Rolf the Relentless in quest for the land.  
Wary as wolf-kings they circle about  
Each testing for mettle, & daring the clout  
Till both join in battle, blade meeting blade,  
And Rolf, he is fallen as day starts to fade.  
Weary, does Saxon meet Viking strength steeled  
And Valgard brings Alfred's first death on that field.  
Skipping, Skye enters, all eager to fight.  
Sir Alfred replies from his chair on the height.  
Both being wounded - striving still bold  
Till Sir John lies defeated, a sight to behold.

Look up inspiration, as twilight draws nigh  
Five score and twelve have here striven and died.

Two still remain, both Viscount & Knight  
Sir Alfred, Sir Valgard, in honor both hight  
Chivalry witness, ladies inspire  
Only one seeker will pass through this fire.  
Four times they meet there, in valor & skill  
& first both are victim, a true double-kill.  
Then Saxon fells Viking, centered as stone  
Preparing the way to put Anne on the throne.  
But Valgard, Stonecleaver, Carlyle's Bane,  
Swiftly and stoutly doth win his own claim.

Look down inspiration, the falcons stoop low  
Sir Alfred, thrice fallen to Stonecleaver's blow.

**Author's Note:**

> This was not an impromptu piece, though I carefully took notes and wrote some of it during the event. Presented at Mists Spring Banquet two weeks later. Comendabilis is the award/honor given the person who reaches the final round and does not have the victory.


End file.
